Friends
by Shacchin
Summary: Rin, menjalani kesehariannya bersama 2 orang sahabatnya, Luka dan Miku. Kedua sahabat Rin ini mengalami hal yang dinamakan 'jatuh cinta' dengan seorang cowok yang sama, membuat gadis berambut pendek itu agak kebingungan menanggapinya. Dan karena 'percintaan' bisa menghancurkan sebuah 'persahabatan'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Saya selaku Author hanya meminjam character Vocaloid yang ada.**  
><strong>Warning : Character OOC, Typo masih bertebaran-<em>maybe?.<em>**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><em>Terkadang, 'percintaan' bisa menghancurkan sebuah 'persahabatan'.<em>

.

.

"Kupikir aku semakin suka dengannya", kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut gadis bersurai _pink_ sebahu itu sukses membuat dua temannya membatu, bingung mau menanggapi bagaimana. "Kaito, kalau dilihat-lihat dia semakin keren,yah?",Luka Megurine nama gadis itu, ia bertanya pada kedua temannya yang belum merespon ucapannya barusan. Tersadar, salah satu teman Luka yang berambut panjang dengan model _twintail_ itu langsung mengutarakan pemikirannya, "su-sungguh? Kamu masih suka sama Kaito? Tapi, Kaito itu kutu buku! Cupu! Tidak pandai olahraga,lagi! Kok kamu bisa suka,sih?", perkataan Hatsune Miku itu, sukses membuat jantung Luka nge_Jleb_ saat orang yang disukainya malah dikatai seperti itu.

"Ehh, kok Miku ngomong begitu,sih?"tanya Luka dengan wajah cemberut, "ahh, maaf-maaf. Tapi, aku sebagai teman kelasnya Kaito merasa kalau dia itu kurang pantas denganmu yang lumayan populer!"jawab Miku. "jujur saja, aku setuju dengan Miku",Kagamine Rin, gadis bersurai kuning sebahu itu menyetujui pernyataan yang dilontarkan Miku.

Luka Megurine, gadis pintar, dan bertubuh lumayan _wow_ itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam 14 tahun, mengalami fenomena yang dinamakan _Jatuh Cinta_. Dan Ia, jatuh cinta dengan Kaito Shion, teman sekelas Miku dan Rin yang orangnya bisa dibilang cupu, kutu buku, dan _kurang _populer.

Kini ketiga gadis itu sedang berada di perpustakaan, mencari buku _ensiklopedia_ yang menarik untuk dibaca. Dan _Lucky_ bagi Luka karena ternyata Kaito juga disana, yang sedang duduk disalah satu meja yang tersedia sambil mengerjakan soal-soal di buku Matematika.

Mereka ngobrol dengan berbisik-bisik, selain agar tidak mengganggu murid lainnya yang datang ke perpustakaan, dan agar Kaito tidak mengetahui pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi, kalian lumayan cocok sih, kamu, orang yang pintar dan lumayan pendiam(kurasa), tidak jago olahraga, populer? Kurasa 'Ya', meski dikalangan perempuan saja,sih. Haha. Lalu, _dia_, sama pintarnya denganmu, sangat pendiam(sepertinya), dan lumayan buruk di olahraga. Tapi, aku rasanya kurang mendukung kalian deh", tutur Miku panjang, Luka yang mendengarnya masih belum patah semangat, mungkin karena sudah cinta,yah?.

"Jika, kamu memang menyukai Kaito. Kupikir, tidak ada salahnya jika kamu menyatakan perasaanmu padanya,kan",ucap Rin sambil tersenyum, jika sahabatnya bahagia, Rin rasa, dia juga akan bahagia, jadi tidak masalah.

"Rin!",tampaknya Miku masih kurang setuju. "ahaha, aku kan masih bilang 'suka', dan belum berniat menyatakan cinta,kok. Jadi,tidak usah terlalu dipi—", "Kagamine-san, Hatsune-san, kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas Matematika? Kalau ti—", "huaahhhh?! A-aku mau kembali ke kelas!", setelah Kaito yang tanpa disadari, menghampiri ketiganya—lebih tepatnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Rin dan Miku—Luka langsung lari keluar perpustakaan dengan warna kulit yang nampaknya seperti kepiting rebus.

"hahh, kurasa Luka benar-benar sudah ditahap jatuh cinta yang tinggi"gumam Rin, "ada apa dengannya?"tanya Kaito pelan. "ahh, lupakan itu. Kaito, bisa kamu tunggu selama 5 menit di pintu gerbang seusai pulang sebentar?"tanya Rin tiba-tiba pada Kaito yang sudah akan meninggalkan keduanya. "tsk, apa yang kamu pikirkan,Rin?"entah kenapa, tapi, sejak membicarakan Kaito, si Miku selalu berwajah seakan tidak suka, tapi mungkin hanya perasaan Rin saja, jadi dia mengacuhkannya. "umm, sebagai sahabat, kupikir kita harus menolong Luka"bisik Rin, "huh, terserahlah"jawab Miku dengan nada datar, "ahh, baiklah"jawab Kaito sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan gedung perpustakaan itu.

~oOo~

"apaan, sih Rin?"tanya Luka keheranan saat dirinya ditarik-tarik oleh Rin untuk segera pulang, hei, Luka sedang piket, jika dia pulang duluan, bisa-bisa dia kena denda. "sudahlah, ikut saja"ajak Rin tidak peduli dengan kesengsaraan yang akan didapat Luka karena bolos piket, "haah, berjuanglah Luka"ujar Miku memegang bahu Luka lalu tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa, tapi perasaan Luka mengatakan hal yang _tidak tidak _akan dilakukan oleh sahabatnya ini.

Dan _tadaa_! Tepat saat digerbang, Kaito sedang bersandar ditembok sambil membaca bukunya, terlihat dia sedang menunggu seseorang. "e-eh?! K-kenapa ada Kaito-san disana?!"panik Luka, "tenang saja, kurasa, sebelum ujian, lebih baik segera nyatakan perasaanmu padanya! Bukannya Luka sangat menyukainya?", Rin melepaskan tarikannya pada Luka, lalu ketiganya berhenti sebelum tiba ditempat Kaito berdiri. "aku.."Luka menelan ludah, kegugupan menyerangnya, "Luka yang kukenal adalah orang yang pandai mengutarakan pemikirannya,kan? Jadi, aku dan Miku akan menunggumu disini. Dan segera nyatakan padanya! Kan,Miku?", ujar Rin, "ya"jawab Miku pendek lalu tersenyum kecil. "u-um! Baiklah!"

Luka berlarian kecil ke tempat Kaito berdiri, "A-anu.. Kaito-san, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"ucap Luka dengan pelan. "oh, Megurine-san? Ya, ada apa?"tanya Kaito, "aku...", "um?"Kaito menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "aku menyukaimu! Mau jadi pacarku, tidak?", akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian yang ditumpuknya, Luka akhirnya bisa mengutarakan perasaannya. Kaito yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam, jujur saja, dia sangat-sangat shock!. "b-baiklah"gumam Kaito, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Luka. "su-sungguh? Terima kasih", "hn, sama-sama".

Lalu, setelah pernyataan cinta itu, keduanya langsung melemparkan senyum manis satu sama lain, "oh, ya, maaf. Tapi, aku ada les jam ini, ja-jadi... kurasa kita tidak bisa pulang bersama"ucap Kaito, "a-ah, tak apa!"Luka segera tersenyum, "oh, baiklah. Dah", "dah".

"ehhh?! Begitu saja?"Rin menghampiri Luka yang sudah ditinggal pulang oleh Kaito diikuti oleh Miku. "hahaha, dia ada les. Tapi, tak apa! Berkat kalian aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku! Terima kasih, Rin! Miku!"Luka tersenyum lebar, gadis polos itu benar-benar sedang dipuncak asmara sepertinya.

"tsk, mengganggu".

"Miku?".

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

**Note : Yo! Apakah ceritanya sangat membosankan? Maafkan(TT_TT). Jika, masih ada kata-kata yang kurang bagus/kurang menarik, maafkan lagi. Karena, saya barulah pemula yang tentu saja masih amatiran(Q.Q). Jangan lupa di review yah!(sujud)*plak*. ok sekian!*kabur***


	2. Chapter 2

a/n : sebenarnya cerita ini lebih menjuru(?) ke sudut pandangnya Rin ke kedua sahabatnya meskipun ini kisah cintanya Luka. Namun, akan kuusahan untuk membuat POV nya Luka.

-Kagamine Rin POV-

"tsk,mengganggu"

"Miku?", aku mendengar dia mengatakan sesuatu. "ah, tidak. Aku hanya mau bilang _selamat_", "oh"responku mendengar penjelasannya. 'tapi, kenapa dia berbohong?', pikirku, jelas aku mendengar yang ia ucapkan, _mengganggu_. Tapi,dia menyangkal. Ah, terserah lah, aku tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Yosh! Akhirnya aku punya pacar sebelum aku SMA! Haha"tawa Luka, aku sebenarnya merasa dia memang _aneh _karena pilihannya sering berbeda dengan kebanyakan gadis pada umumnya, jujur saja, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan orang kutu buku seperti Kaito, tapi, Luka memandangnya dengan sudut pandang yang tidak kumengerti.

"hei, Luka, jadi nih kita ke rumahmu?", tanya Miku, "Yap! Tentu saja"jawab Luka antusias, lantas aku melirik arloji ditangan kananku, "maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut ke rumahmu, Luka"ujarku. Keduanya terlihat cukup frustasi mendengarnya, "ehh?! Kok begitu sih,Rin?! Bagaimana dengan tugas menggambar kami? Kau tahu sendiri kan, kami berdua sangat tidak pandai menggambar?",rasanya otakku terguncang saat Miku dan Luka menggoyangkan pundakku dengan cepat. "Oi,oi, berhenti!"pintaku saat rasanya sudah mulai mual, dan keduanya segera melepaskan cengkraman di pundakku. "fiuh.. tapi, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku harus ikut bimbel, sebentar lagi kita akan ujian masuk SMA,lho"ucapku, "hah, mau diapalagi",ucap Miku pasrah, "tapi kenapa?! Kamu kan lebih pintar dariku! Selalu juara 1 dikelas!",kali ini Luka yang merengek dan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya. "hah, meskipun kau mengatakan aku sangat pintar atau apa, aku harus selalu belajar tahu!"ujarku sambil mencubit hidungnya. "uhh, okeh, ampun Rin, lepaskan", aku pun segera melepaskan cubitan pada hidungnya.

"kalau begitu aku duluan"ujarku, mereka mengangguk lemah, lalu aku berjalan dengan arah yang berbeda dari keduanya, menuju stasiun A. Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari mereka, aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mengambil headphone putihku, memakainya, lalu menyetel sebuah lagu. Kali ini lagu yang kuputar adalah _Electrick Angel_, kupikir lagu ini cukup sesuai dengan Luka dan Kaito, tapi entahlah. _Drrt,_ tiba-tiba aku merasakan getaran dari ponselku, ini pesan. Saat kubuka, itu dari Luka, _Kalau sudah selesai bimbel, jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup_. Sahabatku yang satu ini benar-benar sangat memperdulikanku. Sejenak aku memandangi langit siang yang cukup terik, menyipitkan mataku agar sang mentari tidak menyakitinya, terlintas _Jika, Luka menikah, entah siapa lagi yang akan memperdulikanku?_, jujur saja itu pemikiran yang konyol! Hahaha, kami masih SMP,tahu!. Lalu, aku memikirkan ucapan Miku tadi pagi, dia kesal? Miku adalah orang yang _lebih_ dekat dengan Luka daripada aku, mungkin saja ia kesal karena Luka terlalu fokus ke Kaito dan agak mengabaikan kami? Tapi, kurasa tidak. Atau mungkin itu,yah? Kupikir aku akan memikirkannya baik-baik sepulang bimbel, lalu..

"aku tidak suka orang yang _menjilat kembali perkataannya_"ujarku entah pada siapa.

Note : maaf kependekan, sengaja nih*plak*. Saya harap tidak begitu mengecewakan.


End file.
